Fan:Dorumon (Digi-Rider)
Dorumon is the main Digimon partner of the tamer Topaz D.Z. Kitsune. He is an X Digimon who naturally possesses the X Antibody that makes him stronger than some Digimon his level. He is very similar to his partner in both personality and hidden abilities. Some call Topaz and Dorumon the perfect "Digimon Match" because of this. Personality Dorumon is very stubborn and impulsive, this is mainly attributed to Combat Species data he possesses, so he likes to act like the tough guy when he's actually rather friendly, not unlike his partner. His fun-loving, adventurous, mischiviousness, but caring personality is what makes him great friends with Topaz. He wants to end the Digital World's suffering and unite the Nine Realms back into a Digital World like before, maybe something even more. When meeting Dracomon he started a sort of sibling rivalry relationship with him similar to Topaz's relationship with Zero. Attacks *Metal Cannon: One of Dorumon's basic attacks that shoots an iron sphere from his mouth *Dash Metal: Dorumon's Signature Move that is firing an iron sphere while running, pretty much Metal Cannon while running except that the momentum makes the technique stronger Special Moves and Combinations *Hyper Dash Metal: A stronger version of Dash Metal when Dorumon puts more power into it, also can be done when riding on the X Blazar, this variation with more speed and momentum *Double Dragon Kick: A combination attack with Topaz where they both do a powerful flying kick onto an opponent *Home Run Metal: A combo attack with Topaz where Dorumon uses a Metal Cannon while Topaz uses her Nyoi-bo like a baseball bat to propel the attack towards an opponent, even though her aim can be off sometimes. *Super Iron Basher: a combo attack with Topaz and the Nyoi-bo where Topaz strikes the opponent with the heavy staff while Dorumon makes it heavier with a metal ball. The attack is powerful enough to cause a small earthquake and make a crater in the ground Other Forms The form Dorumon refers to his rookie and base form, Dorumon possesses other forms through Digivolution or special equipment. Dodomon Dodomon is Dorumon's Fresh Form, it is a slime Digimon that usually bites things even though it has no fangs. This form first appeared when he met Topaz after hatching from a Digi-Egg. Dorimon Dorimon is Dorumon's In-Training Form, after gaining legs he uses them to travel at fast speeds but has trouble turning and occasionally rams into things, whether by accident or on purpose. This form first appeared after Dodomon digivolved into Dorimon after eating and moving more. Topaz had trouble getting along with Dorimon as he didn't want to be domesticated but this settled after Dorimon became Dorumon. Dorugamon Dorugamon is Dorumon's Champion Form, a beast Dragon Digimon that is ferocious in battle but also friendly. In this form, Dorugamon gains the ability to fly with the wings that grew bigger from when he was Dorumon. This form was first used when Topaz and Dorumon first met and Topaz's Digisoul allowed Dorumon to Digivolve in order to fight against flying enemies.